


rematch

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina was the masked warrior all along. Lon’qu could already hear Basilio laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rematch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “you need to understand your limitations so you can overcome them”
> 
> A/N: I really wanted to see Lon’qu’s reaction when he realized that Lucina was the masked warrior who defeated him.

“So you were the masked warrior,” Lon’qu stated, not really asking. It had taken him some time but finally everything was clear.

 

Lucina bowed, profusely. “I apologize for any troubles I may have caused but at the time...I needed to be the representative.” She looked away, biting her lip. “Though it seems that despite my best efforts, that line of reasoning came to no avail.”

 

Lon’qu knew the gist of her story, how Chrom’s child returned from the future. How other children might have and maybe, just maybe, his own might have returned.

 

Before, that would have seemed impossible. Even now it was hard to believe.

 

The ring on his finger said otherwise.

 

“So you were a woman all along. It makes sense now,” Lon’qu muttered, shaking his head. He knew he had felt an unnatural fear when he fought her that time—despite her prowess with the sword, she didn’t have nearly enough blood lust to make him shiver.

 

So this was it all along. He could already hear Basilio laughing.

 

Getting up, Lon’qu gripped his sword. “I challenge you then, to a duel.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“A repeat of that match.” Lon’qu paused, looking at her. “Is that fine?”

 

“Y-yes,” Lucina nodded, sliding into her stance. “If that is all you compensation you desire, then so be it.”

 

It was time to see if he truly had gotten over his fear of women.

 

More importantly, he couldn’t let people going around thinking Chrom’s daughter had defeated him.

 

He had an image to maintain.


End file.
